Derry Doormouse
Derry Doormouse '''was a scretary who worked in The Secret Tunnels in the lead-up to the War. During the War, he was invited by The Founding Fathers to become a Grand Admiral. He returned to work in The Secret Tunnels for a time before its sacking. Biography Early Life Derry lived in the city X'Gháis on the planet Brymph (or Flucia). The planet was a backwater location in Sector 1397. As a result, most of his species rarely ventured offworld and were something of a rarity in the inner sectors. By chance, he managed to hitch a ride with traders passing through on their return to civilaisation. Ending up in the modern, bustling, spaceport city of New Youghal, he quickly gained a job in a printing sunsidary of Niagara Star Inc. When a group of anarchists attempted to take over the firm to print their propaganda leaflets, Derry valiantly held off the ruffians, armed with only printing toner and a computer keyboard. Ronok took notice of his bravery and offered him a role in his own organisation. Ferry was shocked that such a high-ranking officer took notice of such an insignificant event. It was Ronok's reply that made Derry instantly say yes to the offer: "Everything, including any event, is insignificant to the persuasion of knowledge". SInce then, Derry served under Ronok faithfully, truly believing in that philosophy. (Prose: Derry's Tale) Another source suggested that he was trained as a secretary, taking after his mother, before working for Ronok. It is unknown whether he had any training from his home planet. The Secret Tunnels Derry was quickly assigned to work as a secretary and Personal Assistant to Andrew, a factory owner in the tunnels. However, Andrew's flippancy and laziness didn't agree with him. After repeated attempts to reform the company, he was warned against meddling in more civilised beings' affairs. Disgusted, Derry allowed an extremely profitable but ethically wrong venture to pass by. Andrew was ecstatic. He instantly fired Derry and never took on a replacement. (Lore: The History of Andrew's Factory) Not long after, Ronok appointed derry to a recently-built office and tunnel that connected his own offices throughout the Secret Tunnels. It was apparently Ronok's intention all along as the sub-tunnels were specifically built to Derry's stature. (T.V: The Secret Tunnels, et al.) Around this time, Derry was also invited by Niagara, the company he had defended, to take up another job there to thank him for his help. He became a Staff member of the Green Doors, a magazine published by the company. '''More To Be Added. Personality He was extremely shrewd & quick-witted, utilizing all manner of strategies to get where he wanted. His loyalty to Ronok was impressive, putting his life on the line on many occasions. Abilities As well as an exceptional secretary & typist, he boasted amazing organizational skills & was good at battle tactics. This is partly why he was given the title of Grand Admiral later on during the War. Appearances *The Secret Tunnels *The Elite Squadron *Ronok's Capers Category:Characters Category:The Secret Tunnels Category:The Secret Tunnels Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Elite Squadron Characters Category:Generals of The Elite Squadron Category:Grand Admirals of The Elite Squadron